Episode 6580 (14th June 2013)
Plot Gennie escorts Nikhil to work. Dom takes Gemma to her second appointment. Alicia asks if she's okay, Dom is abrupt with her. Adam discovers that Moira accused Cain of being responsible for the accident. Vanessa tells Rhona she's booked her first support group session, Rhona wants to see how things pan out first. Moira guiltily explains to Adam what Cain has done, she asks him to come back to the farm. Rishi and Gennie coax Nikhil into going to the pub after work. Alicia checks up on Gemma, she offers to help Dom. Dom tells her to back off, she doesn't want Gemma getting too attached to her. Adam walks in on Moira crying over Cain, he confesses it was him who was responsible for the accident. Paddy shares how proud he is of Rhona with her for beginning to get over her drink problem, he makes her promise to tell him if she struggles with anything. She tells Vanessa she's going to go to the meeting. Adam explains how Cain helped him to cover his tracks to Moira. PC Swirling informs Cain they've located his car, burned out, and makes it clear he's suspicious it was an insurance job. Nikhil, Rishi and Jai are getting along fine in the pub until Sam turns up with Archie. Jai tries to get Nikhil to hold him and he makes a quick dart. Alicia and Dom make up. Kerry tells Dan she was too drunk to remember anything about the accident, she asks Dan to apologise for lying about her pregnancy to Amy for her. Dan says that Bob doesn't want her at the house anymore. Andy tells Adam and Moira that Kerry lied about being pregnant. Dan apologises for Kerry to Amy, but she's not interested. Moira apologises to Cain for accusing of him. She tells him he shouldn't have covered for Adam, he says he did it for her. Nikhil feels guilty for taking his anger at Rishi out on Archie. Moira makes Cain and Adam realise that they were able to work together to sort out the mess of the accident, so they should be able to live under the same roof. Cast Regular cast *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Notable diagolue Paddy Kirk: "I'm gonna go and rescue an injured duck." Vanessa Woodfield: "A ninja duck?" Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes